Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the prevalence of mobile communication devices such as smartphones, people are increasingly more dependent on sending and receiving messages using a mobile communication device. Nevertheless, there may be times when a user of a mobile communication device is temporarily away from the mobile communication device. There may also be times when an important message the user would not want to miss is received at the mobile communication device when the user happens to be away from the mobile communication device.